Shadow Mirror Ice Reflection
, |jutsu range=Short-range |user=Koyomi Hyūga |debut shippuden=Anime, Manga, Novel |appears=Anime, Manga |parent=Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Spirit Transformation Technique |related=Limbo: Border Jail Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique Water Release: Water Mirror Technique }} is a Freezing Release Kekkei Tōta technique that is based upon the concept the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals and that of the Spirit Reflection Technique. The technique allows Koyomi to create an exact shadow replica of the opponent, including battle skills, weapons and so on against certain individuals. Much like the Falls of Truth (真実の滝, Shinjitsu no Taki, Viz: Waterfalls of Truth), the created mirrors are able to reflect one's true self. Overview Koyomi is able to generate this technique in a multitude of ways, the most common way is by manifesting six crystal ice mirrors with two on each side and a single mirror in the front and back of her respectively. Koyomi then steps into the rear mirror while the remaining five mirrors slowly angle themselves to face the opponent. Once turned, nigh flawless replicas of the opponent steps out of them while bearing the same traits, weapons, chakra and bloodline traits that the opponent currently has. As they are unique to the opponent, they are only able to be seen or sensed by said opponent. They cannot be physically destroyed unless Koyomi runs out of chakra to maintain the technique or the mirrors themselves are destroyed with a sufficient amount of force. They are under Koyomi’s complete control and she is unable to override their native combat skills. Since the reflective effigies are tied to Koyomi's crystal ice mirrors, the have the same access to the mirror realm as she does. The second and fastest way to produce the technique is by creating a surface mirror near the opponent and having the duplicate drag them into the mirror realm and combat them there or on the battlefield. When or if the opponent manages to beat their true self in the mirror realm or in the physical world then the technique becomes unusable on them in the future. By casting this technique on any surface, the mirror can be produced directly under the opponents feet for a surprise attack. The entities reflected are stored within Koyomi's unique crystal ice mirrors and are able to be called upon at her discretion. Due to the mirrors being composed of freezing release, they are unaffected by Fire Release and the advanced Kekkei Genkai involving it the nature. Drawbacks The replicas are only able to able to venture around 60m circumference from their native ice mirror and if the opponent manages to surpass their limits then the technique is considered a one time use. Due to the amount of chakra required to perform this technique and control need to generate the shadow replicas, it is considered an advanced jutsu even to Koyomi herself and is used sparingly. If the shadow strays to far from the mirror then the replica shatters along with the mirror. Category:SahaTo Category:Kekkei Tōta Category:Freezing Release Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu